


Reflection

by smittenstar



Category: The Life and Death of John F. Donovan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenstar/pseuds/smittenstar





	Reflection

The reporter watched as Rupert stepped onto the back of another man’s motorcycle. She smiled seeing the two gaze at one another softly. Rupert said something and gestured with his head to the coffee shop window where she was still sat at the table they’d had their interview.  
Her smile only grew as both their heads turned towards her. 

Rupert rested his cheek on the back of his boyfriend's leather jacket and slid his hands to wrap around his waist. “Come on, let’s go.”

With a chuckle his boyfriend started the engine, “or you’ll be late again.”

As they rode off into the London streets Rupert exhaled and let himself feel what he’d been suppressing through the entire interview. He tightened his grip on his boyfriend's waist.  
John F. Donovan had changed his life. He couldn’t believe all he’d been through because of and as a result of their correspondences. 

It seemed a lifetime ago he’d received that first letter as a young boy. He remembered the joy and excitement and suddenly, it felt like only yesterday. Only yesterday he’d written back, only yesterday he’d held that class presentation, only yesterday he’d come to New York for that audition.  
Only yesterday he’d pressed his way through a crowd of people to watch a news presenter declare John F. Donovan dead.

The wind rushed past his hair and the present world seemed to fade into the background. He knew too much and too little of what had really gone on in John's life. Sometimes he wished he’d been older when they started writing, or that John had lived just a little longer, long enough for them to meet. Long enough to find out what he was really like in person.

But it was hopeless wishing. John was long dead and Rupert had a life of his own now with everything he could ever have wished for. A person to call home. He may not be a well known actor but he didn’t mind, he saw what it did to John and whilst he could never blame him, he was glad his life had ended up differently.

In a lot of ways they were very similar. In a lot of ways they were very different. Rupert wondered if John had been able to be out, if he hadn’t felt so trapped in a persona, things might have worked out differently. They could have met, John could have been happy - fulfilled even - and Rupert could have watched him grow old. John could have seen him grow up. 

And maybe if Will’s family hadn’t been visiting, things could have ended differently. Or maybe if Will had let John inside, introduced him to his family-  
But that’s not what happened. Rupert had had to find peace with that. It still hurt, to think of the bond they had. It was beautiful. It was amazing. No wonder no one had believed him at first, it seemed impossible, something straight out of a movie. 

But Rupert was glad. John had been right, no one would understand their relationship until Rupert himself chose to tell the world. And he had. He’d written his book. 

He’d found solace in the process. It was a way for him to let it go. It wasn’t just his story anymore, he’d shared it with the world.  
And for John’s tragic ending- well, at least he’d learnt life’s hardest lessons from it. It made him who he is today.


End file.
